1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-snoring composition.
2. Prior Art
A National Family Opinion poll conducted in July, 1994 revealed that 90 million Americans over the age of 18 snore and 37 million of those are considered habitual snorers. Interestingly, it was found that snoring is almost twice as common in men as in women. The likelihood of developing a snoring condition also increases with age. Approximately 30% of American males snore at age 30, and about 40% of all Americans snore by the age of 50. Being that there are approximately 290 million Americans, and about 50% are over 50, there are more than 58 million suffering snoring Americans over 50 years of age. Although the problem is common and often not fatal, it is, nonetheless, a medical condition that should be attended to.